


Morning Starshine! The Earth Says er yeah...

by ANonsense



Category: Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (2005), Charlie and the Chocolate Factory - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Humor, Just before father scene, Poetry, Rhyming, Thinking of what to say, Visiting Dad, Willy Wonka goes to see his father, slight crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-08-12 16:17:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7941040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANonsense/pseuds/ANonsense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, obviously he's not going to say that to his father. It didn't work the first time, after all... but it ought to be something special... it's been over 20 years... (Willy Wonka planning what to say to his father before he knocks on the door)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Starshine! The Earth Says er yeah...

Hello Dad. Hi Father. Morning Papa.

You're looking agèd and frankly bizarre.

I have a cane and a really cool hat.

And I sell chocolate. How awesome is that?

.

Afternoon Wilbur. Your son has returned.

Not _all_ the chocolate at Halloween burned.

Your little boy is a maker of sweets.

Chocolate is all that your son ever eats.

.

Hello Papa. You were right; I was wrong.

I've dreamed of dentistry work all along.

.

Hi Dr. Wonka. I heard you were free?

.

Good morning nemesis. Recognise me?

.

'Lo Papa Bear. Yo whassup an' so on.

.

Good morning, Daddy; I thought that you'd gone!

.

Must admit Paps; your suit looks rather natty.

.

Hi Father. Willy again. Feeling chatty?

.

Hi Daddy, here's Charlie Bucket, my heir.

.

Hi Father! You don't like chocolate? Don't care!

.

Father, sit down: I'll recount my adventures.

.

Hello Pops. Didn't you know? I've got dentures!

.

Daddy I'm sorry. Please take me back! Please!

Charlie's contracted a rare gum disease!

.

Morning Doc. Afternoon. Evening. Goodnight.

.

 _So_ sorry. Did my job give you a fright?

.

Hi Daddy-Waddy Papa Darling Dear.

.

Hi Dr. Wonka; if you could sign here...

.

Thought you'd abandon me, eh, did you, Dad?

.

Hi Biological Pa! Am I mad?

.

Hello Papa, here is Charlie, my son.

.

Hi, here's the last golden ticket. You've won!

.

I'll... I'll knock down the house! If you don't let me in!

...

*Knock knock*

"...Um, Charlie? I can't think. I'm scared. _You_ begin."

.

_"Have you got an appointment?"_

_"..."_

_"No, but he's overdue..."_


End file.
